House Hunting
by Mr. Oliver Queen
Summary: After the incident with Slade, Oliver is in desperate need of a new home. Thank God he has his wonderful girlfriend to help him. Post Season 2. Established Olicity. Two-Shot! Enjoy! Usual Disclaimer: Only own the story not the characters, or places.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm so sorry for the very late update, I really have no excuses other than the fact that i have been having a severe case of writers block. I am currently typing Chapter 2 of HYDRA: Rising, and am trying to write the next chapter for Justice League: Year One.

* * *

Prompt: Oliver and Felicity are looking for a new place to live.

* * *

Things have been rough lately, no doubt about it. Ever since the "Slade Incident" as Felicity calls it, Oliver has little money to his name so he has been staying in the Arrowcave. Of course, no one -except Felicity- knows about it. He usually leaves before everyone comes in, or comes up with an excuse to why he's there early. Felicity has many times offered to let him move in since they are now officially together, but in all his stubbornness, he refused, saying "I don't want you to think that I can't handle myself." She politely nodded at his response even though she wanted to smack him for being so stubborn.

Two days ago, when Felicity finally built up the nerve to confront Oliver about his living situation. She knew he was probably going to be obstinate about the idea, but she decided to try anyway. It was after a routine run through the city when Oliver and Roy returned to the Foundry. It was a simple patrol, that lasted less than three hours. Felicity walked over to Oliver after he and Roy hung up their suits. "Hey Oliver, can I talk to you?" Oliver nodded and she pulled him away from the group. "I know you have been staying here."

His reaction completely caught her off guard. He just slumped his shoulders and sighed. "I hate having no money." He then straightened his posture before continuing. "I mean, I don't really need money, but things have been difficult since I lost my company." My house, my mother, my sister. Those were things he wanted to say, but kept to himself.

Felicity hated seeing him like this. He was always broody, but more so now than ever. A part of this might be due to him feeling lost. When he returned home, it was with a goal. After stopping the Undertaking, he came back with a goal to be a hero instead of a killer. Now with no crime, Oliver has been feeling useless.

She brought him closer and stood on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "Everything will be fine Oliver, I promise."

Oliver gave her that smile that was only reserved for her, and she had a hint of red on her cheeks. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Now or never Smoak. "I was thinking, that ya know, we should. I dont know. Maybe find a place to live? I mean if you want, i don't want to pressure you or anything. Well, trying to pressure you into doing anything would be hard, i mean you are really big, and stubborn. But that's not what i wanted to tell you." She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. "3 2 1."

"Sounds good."

* * *

They have been looking at homes for weeks. Places of all sizes. But there was one house that Felicity -and Oliver, but he'd deny it- fell in love with. It was a four bedroom brick house in a nice neighborhood. There was a large oak tree in the back and it was fairly close to Queen Consolidated. Each room was painted a different shade of green (something that Oliver liked since he received a new moniker, "The Green Arrow"). Their room, the master bedroom, was empty, but they pictured all of the things that would outfit the room.

"It's perfect." Were Felicity's first words after the tour of the house. And it was exactly that. Perfect. All she had to do know was wait for Oliver.

"I like it." Felicity became all giddy inside when he finally spoke.

Felicity turned to the Realtor who showed them the house. The woman was in her late twenties and had curly brown hair. She was about the same height as Oliver and was remarkably beautiful. "How much?"

The woman kept a calm look on her face at the question. "290,000. But it's worth it isn't it? Especially if you're trying to start a family..." She railed off, and Felicity let out an awkward laugh.

It was always something she thought about if they ever make it that far. Felicity always wanted a family, but she was afraid that Oliver wouldn't want a family because of what he does.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch." Oliver stated, to break the silence. The woman nodded and led them out of the house.

Felicity was wondering why he didn't object to the woman's statement about them starting a family. "Hey Oliver," She started as they got into his car, "Why didn't you say anything when she thought we were starting a family?"

Oliver kept his gaze on the road, but his attention was on his girl. The thought always lingered in his mind, and he always wanted a family, he just wanted to wait until he met the right woman, and he knew he has. "Because I want to."

* * *

AN2: Ta da, i hope you liked it! Remember to follow/fav/review, i appreciate it. Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow. I can't believe you guys liked this story so much, here is the final part. I hope this is as good as the first chapter!

Disclaimer: The usual. Only the plot is mine.

Did she hear him right? He really did say he wanted a family. SHe was in complete shock at his revelation, but it was a good thing. She was happy that he wanted to start a family with her. Never did she think that she could tame Oliver Queen: Playboy Extrardonaire. She really was happy about starting a family. With him. "I. I. I can't beleieve you would want to start a family. With me. Not that there is anything wrong with me, I'm just rambling. I'm flattered that you wanted me to be the mother of your children, but in our line of work, do you think a family is such a good idea?"

Oliver only gave her that Oliver Queen smile, and she nearly melted in the passenger seat. "Lis. Why wouldn't I want you? You're perfect."

She blushed and looked back at him. His stoic attitude, was just a front for how much he cared for her. "But we lead pretty dangerous lives, aren't you worried about their safety?"

He looked shocked. Of course he's worried. He has thought through every possible scenario, but this is as good a time as any. He was more extremely worried than he let on, however. He needs to be strong for her.

"Oh, if anyone tries to hurt little Oliver Jr, I'll just snap their neck." He replied nonchalantly.

Oliver just broke the news to the rest of the team over Big Belly Burger. Surprisingly, they all seemed okay with it. Laurel and DIgg were actually just waiting for it to come up. Roy seemed indifferent. Lately he has been putting in a lot of Arsenal Hours in hope of digging up any information on Thea.

"You okay Roy?" Oliver asked, since Roy seemed kind of distant since the walked into the small diner. Oliver knew what Roy was doing, but he didn't stop him. He was just like that during his first year.

Roy snapped his head back to look at the group. "Oh, uh yeah. Tired." And that was the truth, he didn't go to sleep until seven that morning.

After sharing a pretty fun lunch, they decided to head back. Oliver was the only one who didn't return to the Arrowcave. As he walked out, Digg pulled him aside. "Don't even think about hurting her."

Oliver smirked at him. "We both know how that will go Digg." He patted his best friends shoulder and turned the other direction.

Felicity heard a knock at her apartment door. It was only three hours ago that Oliver dropped her off so he could tell the team. She was actually worried about what they might think of their plan. She put her wine glass down and paused the movie before going to the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

She opened the door and was greeted by the sight of Oliver, a bouquet of roses and a new bottle of Nocking Point Red Wine. "Oh, hey. Come on in." She then moved out of the way for Oliver to walk in. "What's up?"

He set the objects down, and lightly hit the cushion next to him, gesturing her to sit down. "We have to talk."

She froze. She felt sick to her stomach. When your boyfriend tells you that they have to talk, it can't be anything good. "Oh no Queen, you are not breaking up with me. Not after what we just talked about this morning. Why would you even tell me that stuff, if you were just going to leave me?"

Oliver stood up and rested his hands on her shoulders. It was a gesture that has been used many a time. "Felicity. That's not what this is." He led her to the couch, and they both sat down. "I have been thinking about this, for a while now. And truthfully, I'm scared. I'm scared about having a baby, afraid that someone might use my wife or my child to-"

What? "You-you're wife?"

Oliver stood up, moved over so he was in front of her, and got down on one knee. "Felicity Meghan Smoak. I love you. When I first met you, I never thought about where that bullet filled computer might lead us. I never thought that I would ever be here today, because i fully expected to die soon after I returned home from the island. But you, you gave me purpose. I never thought that i could deserve someone's love. I thought that with everything that I had to do, that there was no time for Oliver Queen. But then i met you. You make me want to be better, you have made me better. You have always stood by my side even when I didn't want you to. You always believed in me, and that was a foreign experience. Everytime I was stubborn or downright stupid, you never left, and hope you never do. Felicity, will you marry me?"

Tears were flowing freely down her reddened cheeks at his proposal. Did she really want to be Mrs. Queen?

"Yes."

They now engaged couple decided to keep their engagement a secret, because they wanted to suprise everyone. They decided that it was going to be a small wedding held at Oliver's summerhouse in Corto Maltese. It was going to be beautiful, and Felicity decided to let Laurel be her Maid of Honor.

Oliver walked back in, to Felicity's almost bare apartment. All that was left was a few boxes, then she'd have to say goodbye. Felicity was kind of sad to say goodbye, because this is where Oliver first kissed her, this is where they made love for the first time, but now the new house is going to be the start of many new memories.

AN: I hope you guys like this as much as you liked the first part. Peace!


	3. Chapter 3

House Hunting

AN: Hey guys! So I did decide to update this story more, so expect a few more chapters for it.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine but the plot!

-page break-

Oliver was moving boxes into the new house when his phone started to ring. He decided to ignore it because he needed to finish the task at hand, so they could finally move in. He had finally taken that next step with Felicity, a step that made him go on that boat with his dad all those years ago. But that was then. He finally found his purpose when he met Felicity, he found his one true love.

Oliver's phone rang again, but he continued to ignore it again. Diggle, who had been helping set things up upstairs, ran down the steps and into the living room where Oliver was.

"Will you answer your phone? Felicity has been trying to call you, and she is royally pissed." Diggle's words made Oliver gulp in fear.

If there was one person in Oliver's life that really scared him, it was Felicity. He could stare down the barrel of a gun, be thrown through things, get hit, shot, or stabbed, but that was nothing compared to Felicity's wrath. She was the only one to make Oliver cower in fear (though he would never admit it). There was just something about her. He assumed it was her small frame, compared to her anger that scared him the most.

He took his phone from his pocket, and called Felicity. It rang for a few moments, before he heard someone on the other end yelling at him.

"Oliver Queen! Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Felicity's volume caused Oliver to move the phone away from his ear.

When it finally quieted down, he went to respond. "I'm sorry Felicity, I was unpacking. What's up?" He was hoping that she wouldn't be too mad at him, because he really didn't feel like sleeping on the couch on the first night.

She sighed on the other end. "I just got off of the phone with the wedding planner, and they wanted to talk to us next week. I scheduled an appointment." Felicity stopped, but it didn't sound like she was done, so Oliver just stood there quietly waiting for her to continue. "Oh yeah, the Board wanted to speak to you tomorrow about reacquiring the company."

Oliver felt a little excited by the news. "Okay thanks. I will be done in a few hours, after, want to go out for dinner. Just the two of us?"

"That sounds nice. I will consider it your apology for ignoring me." She then hung up, leaving Oliver standing there confused.

-page break-

Felicity was walking down the street, to the new house after a long shift at work. She didn't necessarily hate it, but she found it be extremely dull. She had hacked into every major intelligence agency, and here she was, working at a tech store.

Lately, she had been nervous. She couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she assumed it was because of what her and Oliver were going to be doing. She originally thought it was too good to be true. She had been rejected by Oliver so many times, but deep down, she knew he truly did love her, he just had to make himself emotionally available to her.

As she continued down the sidewalk, a car stopped nest to her, and the window rolled down. "Are you Felicity Smoak?"

Felicity placed a hand on her hip. "Who's asking?"

"Anthony Ivo is. Your father."

-page break-

AN: I know its short, but that's how things are going to be for this story. Short, sweet, and to the point. Ciao!


End file.
